Take a ride with meoh crap
by dcspankingfanatic14
Summary: What happens when a speedster with too much energy, and a prideful ninja(Robin) are left alone after a mission.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic robin is 13 kid flash is 15[I do not own batman,flash,or any of the young justice characters]

"Dick I'm boooooored" Wally whined. He and Dick were in the Wayne manor studying for their situations test and he was utterly bored. There was nothing to do, well accept study... But who wants to do that on a Friday night? "can't we just take a break and play a game or something?" he said tossing his pencil up then catching it.

Dick rubbed his eyes through his domino mask and looked at Wally slightly irritated (They had just gotten back from a mission so not only were they tired but they didn't bother to change) " I don't know Wally...Bruce made it PRETTY clear that he wanted us to study tonight, he means business you know" normally that would have been the end of it he was really afraid of batman and didn't want to face his wrath, but tonight Wally was desperate.

He had a lot of energy because he was a speedster after all and well all he did was sleep in his uniform when he got home. five minutes later uncle Barry found him and told him that he was supposed to study at Wayne manor and well,here they were. " commmonnnnn Rob just a little break?" " no KF, Batman told us to study so we have to study"

Robin was getting annoyed he knew Wally wasn't going to give up easily, not when he wanted something this badly. Alfred was out of town so there was nothing to keep his friend occupied with. Wally waited another moment to come up with something to break him then said "you do everything batman says don't you?" "n-no" robin sputtered in frustration" I do not!"

this was the reaction he was hoping for so he went on " yes you do your his little bird, his teachers pet, his sidekick, a suck up..." normally he would never intend to hurt robin he was his closest friend but he was desperate, he needed to get out. "no I'm NOT!" he shouted

"oh yeah?" inquired Wally "then prove it, disobey him... I bet you can't" robin couldn't think of a reply "I thought so.." Dick was angry he knew that Wally intended to keep going until he got what he wanted and sadly he was falling for it...he was so upset that he didn't think and did the stupidest thing ever.

"you know what KF I'm not a suck up, a teachers pet or whatever you say I am and i'll prove it. come on" kid flash was excited and quickly followed his enraged friend to the grandfather clock. He watched as Robin played the necessary notes on the piano then type In the code for the elevator before they walked in. Wally let him go first so he could see what to do then finally grabbed hold of the other pole and let it shoot him down.

They were in the bat-cave. "whoa what are we doing down here?" "were here so I can prove you wrong" he said flatly then walked towards the bat-mobile "get in" Wally only stared he never meant for him to go this far but was so blinded by excitement that he didn't object for a second.

He started to get in the passengers seat but robin threw him the keys he took from under the statue head by the piano and said "your driving"kid flash ran to the drivers side and got in. Once they were both in the car robin pressed the button that opened the entrance to the bat-cave which closed after them as they sped into the night air.

It was sometime after that, that Dick realized his horrible mistake, he had been so blinded with anger that he didn't think. He then got so frightened thinking about what batman was going to do to him that he went into shock

"oh my god what have we done oh god I'm so dead, Batman is going to kill me! I'll never get to see the light of day again.. I like the light Wally! I like the light!" it pained Wally to see his friend like this

"chill ax Rob bats won't know a thing, he's not gonna find out" robin's eyes were suddenly wide "yes,yes he will! there is a tracking device in the car he is probably looking for us right now! He's behind us isn't he?" robin was seriously freaking out and that made Wally panic too.

He knew just how frightening Batman could be but to imagine that AND be his son was an unbearable thought. He wished he could take some of his friends pain for him but all he could do was try and say something that would help calm him down "listen robin nothing bad is gonna happen were gonna take the bat-mobile back then go back upstairs and study like nothing happened okay?"

Robin nodded solemnly then hugged his knees to his chest. Wally was about to turn the incredibly fast car around when they heard something over the speakers that struck fear in both of them... It was batman. "you two aren't going anywhere, i am controlling the bat-mobile from inside the cave. You aren't moving an inch until I drive you here"

just then the locks in the car went off and robin's eyes grew even wider beneath his mask. They were trapped. "kid flash" came the deep voice "Your uncle is here, Robin will not be the only one in trouble tonight" Wally's stomach did a flip flop and his blood went cold, he had never made his uncle that angry before.

He loved him and when he did something stupid he would be called on for it taken in a head lock, giving a noogie then all would be forgiven. He didn't think that would be the case now. Now all he could say was a weak "I'm sorry" to his terrified companion. The car then started and they rode miserably back to the cave.

Back at the cave...

"It just... it just doesn't seem like him to do something like this..." Barry was angry but still wasn't sure that there wasn't a good reason for taking the bat-mobile "but he did" Batman said coldly "they both did, and it's our job as their mentors and guardians to set them straight" he couldn't have been more furious, he had told robin specifically that they were to study and NOTHING else but what does he do not an hour later? He joyrides in one of the most dangerous cars in the universe!

"I don't know Bruce..." Barry sighed "I haven't had to spank Wally in over a year..I mean I knew he was restless after the mission but...to do something like this.." shakes head. "I can't believe he would do something so brainless.." just then the bat-mobile arrived with two miserable looking teenagers inside. Batman squared his shoulders and crossed his arms, Flash did the same but put his hands on his hips.

The car locks undid with the press of a button and the two boys came out, walking reluctantly towards the two heroes. Dick knew Bruce wanted him to look him in the eyes so he did. He looked at the hardened expression and fought back the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He knew he was doomed.

Wally looked at the Flash, he had never seen his uncle so angry, he was normally so laid back and forgiving and now to see that he made him this disappointed he found it hard not to cry. Bruce sighed then looked at Barry who nodded "let's go" Batman said and lead them to a door robin had never seen before. It was hidden behind the giant penny!

It suddenly opened and the boys looked at each other in despair when they saw two more doors, rooms side by side down the hallway. It suddenly became reality to them and they both made pitiful attempts to run away. Batman saw the look in his wards eyes and knew what he was about to try and caught the boy by the back of his cape just as he turned to run. Kid flash attempted the same thing but in super speed.

Unlucky for him his uncle was just a tad faster and in mere seconds had the boy by his ear making him stop dead in his tracks. The two heroes then lead the silently protesting boys towards the doors. Bruce met Barry's gaze once more then each pushed open their doors.

Batman's door

The room was grey and empty accept for one, single chair in the middle. Robin was then released from his captors grip, but he didn't run away or try to escape because he knew that would only make things worse. So he just stood in front of his mentor and looked shamefully into his eyes. Bruce glared down at his young ward, he was tempted to remove his cowl or ask robin to take off his mask but thought against it. He got into this mess as Robin, he will answer for it as Robin.

"what the hell did you think you were doing?" he asked coldly. Dick's heart beat faster, this whole thing was his fault and he knew that Batman needed to hear that it was. "it's my fault... I-if I hadn't let myself get sucked into Wally's head game I wouldn't have been so blind with rage that I took the bat-mobile...I know better than to listen to him, I don't know why I let myself get that upset... I'm such an idiot."

Bruce was still pretty pissed but knew the boy felt sorry for what he'd done so he decided to make the punishment a little less harsh, tonight he would only use his hand. "come on" he said, seating himself in the chair.

Robin's heart sunk but reluctantly did as he was told. By the look Batman gave him, nothing needed to be said, Robin laid himself across his guardian's lap and waited. The blows came down hard and fast his gloved hand as firm as steel and just as merciless. The first few strikes were more shocking then painful each one coming down forcefully on his unprepared behind, he tried not to cry but it was REALLY hard.

Finally it became so painful that Dick began to sob uncontrollably, he wondered if Wally could hear him in the next room. He hoped he didn't. Batman realized the boy was crying with deep remorse so he decided that the punishment was over. He smacked the boy's posterior a few more times then let him up.

Robin wiped his swollen eyes with the back of his gloved hand then turned his attention to the floor not wanting to look at his punisher. "I'm sorry sir" he said trying to steady his voice "it won't happen again" Batman sighed and smiled at the boy "I highly doubt that Dick, but for the time being I forgive you"

Flash's door

The second the door closed Wally started spewing apologies like a busted fire hydrant. "unclebarryimreallysorryitwas myfaultitwonthappenagainiswe ardontbeangryiloveyouimreall yreallyreallysorry..." but Flash put his hand up "whoa slow down kiddo before you puncture a lung" kid flash took a deep breath then nodded, he didn't repeat what he said because he knew his uncle; a fellow speed talker, could understand him.

"listen Wally..." he said unusually slow. "I know it has been a while since you were last punished like this, but never before have you done something so serious! the bat-mobile is a really unsafe car! you could have crashed and you would heal quickly but Dick wouldn't! what if you had died?! what if Dick had died?!" he sighed "I could never forgive myself if that happened..." sitting in the chair he crooked a finger at his nephew "let's get this over with." kid flash said a silent prayer for his behind then walked slowly(normally for regular people) towards his uncle.

Flash grabbed the younger speedster and draped him across his knees, he was about to start when he noticed Wally listening to the wall in intent horror. Barry listened too, he could hear Tobin cry out in shear agony as Batman spanked him and hoped he wouldn't be too hard on Wally.

He almost didn't want to go through with it but then remembered why he was doing this and began super fast. In no more then six seconds he had achieved sixty or seventy smacks to his nephew's spandex backside. He let the boy gasp for a few moments then let him up. Wally stood and screamed inwardly, he had only been over his uncle's knee for a few seconds but it felt like his behind exploded, raining fire and catching onto anything in it's path.

His arms twitched at his sides, itching to put out the metaphorical flames on his rear. "Wally, please promise me you will think before you do something" Wally nodded rapidly "i promise uncle Barry" Wally knew it was a promise he couldn't keep because well let's face it he was drawn to trouble like a moth to a light but it seemed to keep his uncle happy anyway, and that's what mattered.

The next day at mount justice

RECOGNIZED, ROBIN B08 KID FLASH B09. Dick and Wally did their best to hide the limp they acquired from the night before, as the entered the lounge area,they really didn't want to talk about it. Sadly for them even with their most skilled efforts it was painfully obvious. "what happened to you two?" M'gann looked up from a recipe book she was studying and stared hard at the two boys.

That got the attention of everyone in the room and they too stared eagerly waiting for a response. Robin and kid flash both exchanged pained looks an said "we don't want to talk about it" "yah I-it's nothing" kid flash agreed "so anything new on tv?" he said trying to change the subject but they didn't buy it.

"oh come on guys something totally happened, otherwise you wouldn't be limping" Red Arrow pressed on "nothing happened..." "hey M'gann why don't you read their minds then we'll know what happened" Roy helpfully suggested "don't you dare " robin said sternly, but she ignored "I thought I was only supposed to read the bad guy's mind?" she asked her eyes wide "yah but their your friends so it's cool"

"team I do not think that robin and kid flash want us to know so we should respect their wishes" Kaldur interrupted "thank you Aqualad " kid flash said exasperated "although..." he continued "I am very interested to know what happened so...go ahead M'gann." the boys felt betrayed.

She nodded and gave a sorry look at Wally then proceeded to read his mind. Robin really hoped his friend could turn off his brain the way he did when they were playing video games, so it wouldn't give away any embarrassing details from that night. But he couldn't and when she looked up he flashed him a really sorry look.

"what happened?" superboy asked "it appears that last night kid flash and robin took the bat-mobile without batman's permission or supervision and..." she stopped, she didn't want to say the rest. Not only did she not want to embarrass her friends but it was embarrassing for her to say.

Everyone in the group besides superboy knew what happened next and gave their looks of compassion to their sore friends who were still standing because they couldn't sit down. Superboy still didn't understand and asked "what happened?" again, when M'gann didn't answer but Roy did "they ate it that's what happened" suberboy was confused "I don't understand what do you mean..."

The young boys really didn't want this conversation to continue, M'gann sensed that and said "I'll explain it to you later" just then the scanner announced the arrival of the two people the boys really didn't want to see the most right now.

RECOGNIZE BATMAN B04 FLASH B06. Then the two heroes entered and walked past to face the entire group. The boys flinched a bit as their mentors brushed by but quickly gathered themselves and listened as batman gave out their next mission.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: Morning tantrums and snow beds

Katunisha's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. she had slept in late due to the snow problem last night. to her surprise she was alone. getting dressed she went to the other's rooms to see if the had maybe gone back to their own beds sometime during the night. no such luck.

where were those two...CRASH! Ukraine ran towards the source of the noise to find Belarus on the ground with her light blue clown doll Mishka(which Ivan tried to tell her it made no sense because Mishka meant little bear and it was a clown NOT a bear) surrounded by pieces of broken ceramic and little cookies.

"humpf" Natalya pouted "i hate these cookies" Ivan ran in "did you get it open little sister...oh..pryvet big sister" he said nervously as he toed the ground. Katunnisha stood in horror as Belarus smashed the cookies to bits. Ane looked at the chibi at gave her a dissaproving look.

"what were you thinking?! we cannot afford to be so wasteful!" Natalya pouted, a cross expression washed over her features...the fuse was about to blow. "I HATE THESE I HATE THIS HOUSE AND I HATE YOU!" she screamed and kicked and pounded her little fists on the ground.

Ivan walked over to her and swatted her arm "nyet little sister you should not be saying things like that! we are lucky we are not in the snow and have things to eat." he was calm.

Ukraine nodded in approval "that is right Natalya we are lucky for the situation we are in we have food a bed and each other. plus Mr Germania was kind enough to give me a job." Natalya calmed a little but still pouted. "now you little one, are going to clean this up understood?"

Belarus said nothing but nodded and grabbed a broom. seeing that the broom was a little bit big for her to use successfully, she turned to Ivan "could you help her Ivan?" Russia nodded and went to help his little sister.

the two had a hold on the broom and fell over each other every time one tried to take control. "Natalyaaa!" Ivan whined, tugging the broom from his little sister's surprisingly tight grip. "stooop!" Belarus huffed "Nyet!" she yelled pushing Russia resulting in him tumbling over and landing with a hard thud on the ground. Ivan gasped in pain then began to cry.

Katunisha jumped at the sound and accidentally stabbed herself with her sowing needle. biting her lip she set the jacket she was making aside and walked hurriedly towards the kitchen "Ivan!" her eyes widened and she scooped the small boy into her arms "are you injured little brother? she asked, worry taking over her features.

Ivan whimpered and held his elbow nodding. "поцелуй лучше старшая сестра"(kiss it better big sister) he pleaded extending his arm "Конечно маленький"(of corse little one) she kissed his elbow. "there. all better da?" Russia nodded "da...spasibo big sister"

Ukraine smiled softly but then her expression grew stern "what happened?" Ivan sniffed and pointed at Belarus who was clutching the broom and petting it. "she p-pushed me big sister, she is being bad!"

Katunisha nodded "Da she was very bad. Ivan go and play in your room while I talk to your little sister okay?" Ivan gave her a small hug before running to his door. Ukraine looked at her sister and pit her hands on her hips. "well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

she waited patiently. Belarus looked up, still cross from tantrum mode "Big brother is whiny baby for crying at little elbow bump" she replied confidently. That was the last straw. Katunisha grabbed the girl and tucked her under her arm.

"even though it was only a small injury, it could have been a lot worse!" she lectured lifting her skirt and lowering her bloomers. "nyet big sister! stoooopppp!" she wriggled desperate to be free. But Ukraine ignored and continued to scold the chibi.

"what if he had broken his arm? It would heal but it would never be the same! or what if he had bumped his head?" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK Belarus bucked and squirmed "nyeetttt" Ukraine spoke again "he could have cracked his head open like an egg and died Natalya."

hearing this the chibi froze. Could she have really killed big brother dead? thinking that outcome over she didn't like it one bit. Sobbing she held onto her big sister's skirt "I am sorryyyyyy big sister...please stopppp" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK Katunisha could hear she was repentant and held her in her arms.

"I am not the one you should be saying that to am I?" Natalya shook her head and furiously wiped the tears from her eyes with her little fists. "Then go and tell him" she set the toddler down and nudged her forward. 'I am glad they won't be misbehaving anymore today...ugh I am tired already..'

A little Earlier~

After being sent off to his room Ivan sat patiently on his bed. He looked out the window with a deep, wanting sigh. 'I want to be out there gaining new allies...not in here...' then suddenly he grinned "I could bring outside in!"

opening the window he let the snow built up around it crash in. With a giggle he played with it on his bed, making miniature snow men and other things with little items around his room.

He was having a blast when suddenly his door opened and, there, in the hallway stood his little sister, with big wide eyes and her Mateo the floor. "Big sister! Come quick Ivan did something bad!"


	3. Chapter 3

Russia panicked and tried to shove the snow back out but it was no use, there at the edge of his bed stood a very peeved looking Ukraine. Ivan tried to play it cool(ha) "Uh hello big sister..."

But she wasn't having it "Don't you "hello big sister" me Ivan Serveyavich Braginski! do you have ANY idea how long this will take to clean?!" She had one hand rested on her hip and the other she used to scold the young Russian with a shake.

Ivan looked down and picked at some lint on his blanket, quickly getting lost in his own mind. He wondered if the lint had a big sister that got mad at him for playing in inside snow...or a little sister that tried to kill him with a broom.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?!" ah the question, only when this was asked did the boy look up, and with the biggest, most adorable violet orbs at her. "Am I in trouble big sister?" His lip quivered when she nodded "what you did was very naughty, you will stand in the corner for 15 minutes, go on."

Ivan looked at her sadly before half heartedly goosteping to the corner "keep up the attitude and I will add ten minutes" She said crossing her arms. Ivan looked at her with a pout "Big sister!" But Katunisha had, had enough "I'm serious young man turn around" she did a twirling motion with her hand and gave him a foreboding stare.

With as much drama as he could muster, Russia turned on his heel to face the boring wood patterned wall. Though there was always the little knob to the left of the crease that looked like it had a face.

Ivan(having spent many hours in that area of the house) gave given it a name and a backstory. The knob was doubed Chad, a British man who was trapped into the wall due to accidental magic.

Absorbed in thinking up new adventures for Chad, Ivan failed to hear his sister telling him he could leave the corner. "Spasibo big sister, I am sorry I was bad..." Ukraine sighed softly and kisses his temple "you are forgiven little brother. Just don't do that again da?"

Ivan nodded vigorously "Da!" Katunisha smiled "good, now go get dressed, we are going to Mr Germania's house" Ivan frowned "I don't want to go, Gilbert is mean, he made me think he was nice then he tricked me into licking icicle..."

she sighed "I know vanya, at least try okay?" The small Russian huffed but nodded regardless "da starshaya sestra" and with that he ran off "Bela! We have to get dressed! We are going to Germania!"


End file.
